This description relates generally to media players and more specifically to crossfading.
In media player applications content owners typically utilize secure content and delivery mechanisms in an effort to ensure that content is not improperly intercepted. As security concerns increase, challenges are often encountered in providing features, such as a crossfade, that allow security to be maintained, and that work properly.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.